First Time
by ilovemypuppyx3
Summary: Kennedy and Nick are best friends but what happens when they have their first time together? Oneshot. Rated M. NickxKennedy. Nennedy.


_WARNING:__ This fanfic contains mature content. If you dont like, then dont read. This is a Nennedy story, I was going to make it Jennedy but I was watching the AMAs last night and I saw how cute Kennedy and Nick looked together when they were performing so I had to make it Nennedy._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**First Time**

"You'll never catch me!" Kennedy giggled, running across the white sands of Moonrock beach in Los Angeles.

"Yes, I will!" Her best friend, Nick yelled as he ran after her.

He caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her skinny waist and spinning her around.

"Put me down!" She laughed and her feet touched the sand again.

"I knew I could catch you." Nick told her, laughing too.

"Okay, fine. You win." Kennedy said, as huge smile spread across her face.

Kennedy was one of the people who was just naturally beautiful. She had a flawless complexion, and long blonde hair which flowed all the way down her back, and she had deep green eyes that anyone could get lost in. She had perfect curves, a flat stomach, and long, thin legs that went on for days, which she happily exposed in her pink bikini.

"What do I win?" Nick's lips began to shape into a smirk.

"You win.." Kennedy started, thinking for a minute.

"Do I win you?" Nick said, inching closer to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her breathing becoming heavier.

"I want you." He whispered, his lips brushing agaisnt hers as he spoke.

She pressed her soft lips against his, he kissed her back and his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, she granted him his wish. Nick snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her hands found his soft, dark brown curls and he removed his lips from hers.

"Wow.." She started, staring into his eyes.

"Shh.." He said, placing his finger on her lips.

He removed his finger, and kissed her again. His kiss was powerful, it was hard for her to control herself. He lifted her off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were lost in the kiss they were sharing for a moment, before his lips left hers and attacked her neck. She moaned softly, tilting her head back, giving him full access for her neck.

"Nick.." She moaned out his name, which turned him on.

He pulled at the string on her bikini, and it fell onto the sand. He bent over, placing her on the sand, and he got ontop of her. She kissed him passionatly, and her hands ran through his soft, dark brown curls. He ran his hands up the sides of her body, making her shiver from the passion in his touch.

"I..love..you." He said between kisses, running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I love you, too." She whispered, pulling back from the kiss.

"You're beautiful." He blurted out, looking straight into her eyes.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and trailed kissed down her jawline, neck and chest. She moaned softly, running her hands down his bare chest to the hem of his shorts. She kissed him deeply, playing with the elastic on his shorts. He returned the kiss, hooking his fingers around the sides of her bikini bottoms. She slowly pulled down his shorts, smiling at how big he was. He slid her bikini bottoms down her perfect legs, then threw them across the sand.

"You..You ready?" He stuttered nervously.

"I'm ready." She nodded.

Nick grabbed her legs and parted them, both their breathing was getting heavier. Neither of them could believe that they were about to lose their virginity to eachother. They had been like brother and sister for years, and it seemed wrong, but it felt so right. He entered her, slowly at first. She moaned out loud, in great pain and pleasure.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked her, about to pull out.

"No, No.. Keep...going." She told him, between moans. "Faster."

He did what she told him, and started thrusting in and out of her faster. She moaned really loud, as pain quickly turned into please. She dug her sharp nails into his back, he moved even faster, supporting himself with his arms.

"Nick.." She moaned out his name again, throwing her head back onto the sand.

He gave her one last, hard thrust before pulling out, and flopping down beside her. They both panted in exhaustion.

"That was amazing." He panted, stroking her hair.

"You're amazing." She whispered, lacing her fingers together with his.

"I love you." Nick whispered back to her, caressing the soft skin of her cheek.

"I love you, too." She smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Do you think I should do more oneshots like this? **

**Review. :]**


End file.
